the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The First Overseer
"Then you have fulfilled your life purpose." The First Overseer's first words, moments before he destroys his own son. "I have returned to finish what I started". The First Overseer telling Overseer Lolph why he returned. "I have been given all these powers for a reason. It would be a shame NOT to use them properly..." The First Overseer telling Overseer Lolph why he was given such strong powers. "All others are weak and pathetic. But You are worthy of joining me..." The First Overseer asking Overseer Lolph to join him. "!. You shouldn't have done that.." The First Overseer when Overseer Lolph breaks his shield. "Even if You win this battle, you can't truly defeat me.My prison is destroyed and I will return even stronger." The First Overseer explaining why he can't be beaten. "Gabriel!. You're alive!.I...trust that you will bring me back again!" The First Overseer asking Gabriel if he will be brought back. "!.NOOOOO!!!" The First Overseer realizing that he has been defeated. The First Overseer was a minor antagonist in The Stickworld episodes The Stickworld part 5 The Tower of Doom The Last Blood Moon has finally arrived. Gabriel is about to resurrect him by fracturing The seal on the prison during The Last Blood Moon, But before he can do so, he is caught red handed by Mike's friend Dave.Dave tries to shoot Gabriel dead with gun. Dave is attacked by Gabriel for ruining his plans.Dave decides that the only way to stop Gabriel was to get someone who knew magic.That "someone" turned out to be Dave's friend, Mike who had recently learnt a bit of magic.But Mike was at The Tower of Doom at the time and Dave decides to wait for him at his house. The Stickworld part 6 Darkness Rises Mike realizes that Gabriel is the son of The First Overseer when they recognize each others voices. The two fight and Gabriel finally gets Mike to leave by telling him to say a proper goodbye to his wife and son (Mary and Marcus).Gabriel manages to tear apart the tombstone and releases The First Overseer for all the world to see. The Stickworld part 7 The First Overseer The First Overseer has a major role in The Stickworld part 7:The First Overseer.After being resurrected, he kills his own son Gabriel for fulfilling his life purpose. Mike, who was watching saw Gabriel die and was horrified. The First Overseer starts to chase him. Mike starts leave for his village, and like everyone else, he hides in the underground caves.After a discussion with Mary, the village (except for the underground caves) is destroyed by The First Overseer.Mike heads towards the Blue cliff with The First Overseer in pursuit.While in the chase, he destroys several more cliffs as well as taking the lives of several other stickmen. The two eventually reach the end of the Blue cliff. Mike goes through the portal and enters the heavenly realm. The First Overseer does so too and confronts Overseer Lolph Dundgren. The Stickworld part 8 Overseer VS Overseer Overseer Lolph introduces himself to The First Overseer. He assumes that he is the first because he is and his father was the second. He asks why he has returned and The First Overseer tells why. He also tells him why he was given such strong and powerful superpowers. He thinks that all are weak and pathetic and Overseer Lolph is worthy of joining him.Overseer Lolph also tells him why he was given such strong and powerful superpowers. To rid the world of The First Overseer's threat. The two start a fight. Overseer Lolph realizes that they can control each others magic but he can't control The First Overseer's special attacks and so he decides to learn from The First Overseer, as his father taught him. The two continue fighting. The fight is not looking good and Overseer Lolph wonders if The First Overseer is even taking any damage at all. The fight continues to worsen. Mike tells Overseer Lolph to wait. Mike tells him that he is losing because of The First Overseer's ultimate magic shield and Gabriel, who survived The First Overseer's attack, offers to teach him how to break The First Overseer's UMS (Ultimate Magic Shield). Later Overseer Lolph finally learns how to master the shield. He succeeds and The First Overseer tells him he should not have done that and the fight picks up. The fight takes the pair to Mike's village which to this day, is still in ruins. The First Overseer tells him that he cannot truly be defeated. Even though the prison was destroyed by Gabriel in Darkness Rises, he would return, just more powerful than he already was. The once again continues. It takes the two into the graveyard, where a new tombstone styled prison is awaiting him. Overseer Lolph uses the meteor burst attack to take away The First Overseer's magic. Overseer Lolph reveals that The First Overseer has lost already. The First Overseer starts to fade and Gabriel teleports to the graveyard. He is happy that Gabriel is alive and well. He asks him if he will resurrect him. But Gabriel denies it. The First Overseer, shocked by what Gabriel just said, zooms into the prison. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 10.56.17 AM.png|The First Overseer before The Cliff Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.03.55 AM.png|The rise of The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.04.16 AM.png|The First Overseer as he appears from now on Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.07.48 AM.png|The First Overseer following Mike Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.06.46 AM.png|Mike sees The First Overseer's return to power Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.06.56 AM.png|Mike learns that Gabriel has died Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.13.15 AM.png|Whats left of Mike's village Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.16.06 AM.png|Destroying a cliff Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.16.46 AM.png|Destroying another cliff Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.18.26 AM.png|Killing an Expert Magician Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.26.55 AM.png|Killing a master magician Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.20.21 AM.png|The two Overseers meet. Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 2.16.50 PM.png|Overseer Lolph introduces himself to The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 2.16.14 PM.png|The First Overseer revealing that all others are useless and inferior Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 2.16.24 PM.png|The First Overseer telling Overseer Lolph why he was given much more powerful powers Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 2.26.40 PM.png|The First Overseer VS Overseer Lolph Dundgren Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 7.23.37 AM.png|The First Overseer's defeat Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 13.46.09.png|The First Overseer zooms into the prison